The removal of swarf from machined products is very important since by its nature the material can cause very rapid wear and abrasion or can block coolant and lubricant passageways in an engine or other piece of equipment to which the machined product is fitted.
Conventionally swarf is removed by wash systems in which liquid is injected into and around the machined component so as to dislodge and flush therefrom any swarf and products of the machining process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,155 discloses a wheel around which castings to be shaken of debris are clamped. At spaced angular positions round the rotating wheel vibrating devices 32 include pads pressed against the clamped castings to vibrate them. The castings are not mounted on a support which "generates" the vibration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,537 describes an arrangement in which an engine block to be shaken of swarf is mounted on a support having resilient pads which locate the block in position. The support is both rotated and shaken during rotation.
In practice, unfortunately, minute traces of swarf have been found to remain in the passageways of a machined casting and it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for supporting and vibrating machined castings such as cylinder heads and engine blocks, for removing swarf therefrom.